The Bedtime Story
by JarrettSoon
Summary: Vanellope is all grown up and has a daughter of her own, Charis Creampuff! Bedtime is always their special time. One night, Charis asks for a Sugar Rush story! Vanellope then tells an exciting story about her adventure to find another glitch... A new chapter is up: Another Glitch: Restoration!
1. The Story Begins!

Hi everyone, JarrettSoon here! This is my second story and I'm making this more interactive than my first (My Former Enemy). Send in OCs/story ideas and if I like them, I'll work together with you on it and they'll eventually appear here! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Story Begins**

"Alright sweetie, it's time for bed!" Vanellope called out to her daughter. "Go change into your PJ's, brush your teeth and I'll come up to read you a story in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yay, storytime! Okay Mom!" Six-year-old Charis Creampuff dashed upstairs to her room. Her mother rarely had time to read her a story before bed, so Charis didn't mind going to bed earlier than usual. She brushed her teeth and put on her favorite pale yellow pajamas. She had just finished brushing her hair when Vanellope walked in.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready?" Vanellope smiled.

"Yes Mom, I'm ready!" Charis squealed, hopping onto the sponge bed and snuggling under the covers.

"What story would you like to hear?" Vanellope asked.

Charis screwed up her face in concentration, trying to think of a story she really liked.

Vanellope suggested, "How about Jack and the Jellybeanstalk?"

Charis shook her head.

"A princess story?"

Another shake of her head. Charis said, "They're too ordinary. I've heard them before." Suddenly she had an idea. "Oooh, could you tell me a story about Sugar Rush?"

Vanellope was taken aback. "A story about Sugar Rush? What do you mean?"

Charis bounced excitedly trying to explain. "You know, like when you were young? A story about the racers' adventures? Could you? Huh? Please? Please, please, please? Pleeeeaasssseee?" She stared at her mother with a cute puppy-dog look on her face.

Vanellope hid a smile and said, "Okay Charis. Just let me think for a second…." She racked her brains for an interesting story from her childhood. "Ah, I've thought of one!"

Charis squealed, "Yay!

Vanellope cleared her throat and began, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm just going to describe the contest a bit more. You can either send in an OC, a story idea, or both (a story idea centering on your OC, for example a backstory). I'll do my best to eventually work with everyone, but I'm going to begin on the first three that I like the most. Leave a review or PM me before 26 July (first round closing date)! Hurry! And thanks to all who've responded! Keep 'em comin!


	2. Contest Status Report

Hi everyone! Thanks to all who've been reading and sending in ideas and OCs! It's now Day 3 of the contest and so far, this is what's been sent in:

Charis: Ooohh, let me see! Let me see!

* * *

OCs:

1. Alice von Schweetz from _tiffanytwisted1_

2. Ron Cinnadon from _Smokescreen2814_

3. Chocolate Strawberry from _Guest_ (please leave a name next time)

4. Cocoalina from _seasprin_

* * *

Story Ideas:

1. Cave Of Secrets from _shortchick2000_

2. Another Glitch from _Smokescreen2814_ (OC related)

3. Choco vs. Vanilla! from _seasprin_ (OC related)

4. Party Chaos from _kairi's_ _friend_

5. Bitter Truth from _crankyman7 _

6. Ancient Adventure from _Smokescreen2814_

All titles are just working titles; they're not permanent. If you don't like them we can work on a new title if your idea is chosen.  
As for the OCs, I just want to say, it'd be easier to center a story around them if you could come up with a backstory or idea. Also, if I can't fit them in here, I can put them into my other story (My Former Enemy) if you'd like. Let me know.

The future's looking promising! Keep sending them in; don't disappoint little Charis!

* * *

Charis: Wow, they sound interesting *turns to Jerry* Hurry up Jerry! *kicks Jerry's shin* I'm probably the only girl who had to wait ten days for her bedtime story to begin!

Jerry: Ow! I'm working on it, okay? I have to wait for ideas to come in!

Charis: Well, hurry up with that! *starts hitting Jerry with her palms*

Jerry: Hey! Wha- Come on! Ow! Sorry everyone, got to go! *runs off with Charis in pursuit* Vanellope! Help!


	3. 2nd Status Report

Hi everyone! It's Day 7 of the contest so far and just three more days to go! I just can't wait for this story to get started (but I have to) :-( so I'm just gonna give another status update.

* * *

OCs:

1. Alice

2. Ron

3. Chocolate Strawberry

4. Cocoalina

And one that I forgot:

5. Rae Ringpop from RobinsonSiblings

And a couple of new ones:

6. Chocolate Kiss from annabre24

7. Carnell Popfrey from OrenjiJemi

Please remind me if I forgot or left your OC out! Apologies if I did.

* * *

New Story Ideas:

1. Royal Steed from annabre24

2. Movie Man from OrenjiJemi (OC related)

Well, that's it for now!

* * *

Charis: Jerry! Where's my story?!

Jerry: Leapin' lollipops! *runs off in panic*

Charis: *hands on hips* And don't come back without my story! *turns to readers* Please send in more OCs and ideas, okay? *big eyes*

Jerry: *from behind* And quick!

Charis: I'm so gonna get you! *starts after Jerry*

Jerry: Aaahh! Adios, amigos! *dashes off*


	4. The Contest Ends!

Hi everyone! The contest is now closed and I'd like to announce the winners!

1. Ron Cinnadon in Another Glitch (Smokescreen2814)

2. Cave of Secrets (shortchick2000)

3. Bitter Truth (crankyman7)

4. Cocoalina in Choco vs, Vanilla! (seasprin)

Congratulations! I will be in contact with you about your story ideas. As for the guests, could you set up an account here on this website? It'd make it easier for me to discuss matters with you.

For those of you whose OCs were not selected, I can put them in my other story (My Former Enemy) as a consolation if you'd like.

Also, the unpicked ideas will be automatically entered in the second round after I finish with this round's stories. Thank you everyone!


	5. Another Glitch: Discovery!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait you've had to endure. Here's the first chapter of 'Another Glitch'. Ron Cinnadon belongs to Smokescreen2814, who also approved this chapter.

A quick note: This story is unconnected with my other story, in which Vanellope hates Taffyta. In here, they're friends.

Enjoy!

Charis: Aaah! Finally! *turns to JarrettSoon* Took you long enough.

JarrettSoon: Let's just enjoy the story now, shall we?

Charis: Okay! *jumps onto JarrettSoon's lap*

JarrettSoon: *whispering* Ow!

**Another Glitch: Discovery!**

Vanellope began, "Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Sugar Ru-"

Charis interrupted, "Mom! Don't use fairytale language! Just talk normal and tell me the story, okay?"

Vanellope smiled, "Okay sweetie. Well, it all started the day after I became the President of Sugar Rush again….."

* * *

scene changes to young Vanellope and the other racers at the castle

Vanellope was smiling and talking with Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, having forgiven and reconciled with them. The other racers had headed home, but the four of them were still talking about the crazy day they had. The conversation turned to how life was like before Turbo. Rancis commented, "It's strange, but I seem to recall that the roster held a few more racers."

Taffyta asked, "But if there were, wouldn't they have been restored when the game reset?"

Vanellope thought for a moment before replying, "I should think so, but I'm feeling the way Rancis is feeling. The roster just seems….._incomplete_."

Sour Bill walked in, balancing several maps larger than him in his small hands. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I need to discuss something with you."

Vanellope interrupted, "Sour Bill! _President_, not Your Majesty! And another thing; can't you see I'm talking with my friends here?"

Sour Bill apologized. "I'm sorry; President. The truth is that both Rancis and you are right. There were a few more racers on the roster."

Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta jumped out of their chairs in shock and surprise. They all exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Candlehead asked, "Then where are they? Oooh, I love meeting new people!"

Sour Bill explained, "They were outside the game when Turbo took over. When they got back in and found out about King Candy, whom they knew didn't exist, they attempted to take back control, but lost. They were turned into glitches and exiled to the outer regions of Sugar Rush. The only way they could be 'un-glitched' was if they completed a race, just like the Prin-, I mean, the President did."

Taffyta asked, "Then why haven't they managed it by now?"

Sour Bill continued, "There were several twists in the exile program. Because they weren't main racers, like Vanellope, Turbo managed to confine them within specific areas. The only way they could leave was if they weren't glitches. Thus, a "Catch-22" situation."

Vanellope thought for a second. She asked Sour Bill, "So where are they confined to?"

Sour Bill replied, "I've only managed to find one of them." He spread out one of his maps and pointed to one spot. "Right there."

Vanellope squinted at the tiny print. Cinnabon Caverns, the map read. She asked Sour Bill, "What's this racer's name?"

Sour Bill replied, "Ron Cinnadon."

Vanellope gasped as a flashback hit her. She recalled how Ron and his friends had fought for her against Turbo. They had broken into the castle together, trying to get to the code vault. They hadn't gotten far before they were surrounded and fighting for their lives. Ron was the last to fall, defending Vanellope against the Oreo guards. In the end, Turbo had knocked him unconscious from behind, grinning wickedly.

Vanellope grabbed the map from Sour Bill and said, "I'm going to find him", stunning Sour Bill and the other racers.

Taffyta was the first to speak up. "Well, if you're going, then I'm coming with you. I won't let you do this alone."

Rancis and Candlehead also pledged their support. Vanellope thanked her friends and said, "We leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

scene changes back to Vanellope and Charis

"Are you sleepy yet, sweetie?" Vanellope asked her daughter. "I can continue tomorrow."

Charis protested, "Mom! You're just getting to the good part! I want to hear the rest of the story!"

Vanellope replied, "All right, but just a bit longer, alright?" She took a sip from a glass of milk beside her and continued…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It doesn't take long and really gives me motivation to write the next chapter quickly! *hint hint*

Also, to shortchick2000 and seasprin, please set up an account or give me an email address so I can discuss story-related matters with you, unless you don't mind me taking creative freedom with your ideas/OCs. Thanks!

JarrettSoon out...


	6. Another Glitch: Journey

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating for such a long time; I've been on holiday and then been very busy in church, so I haven't had much time to write. Here's the second chapter of Another Glitch...Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead gathered at the castle, their karts loaded with enough supplies for a week. They consulted the map before setting off.

Cinnabon Caverns was located far to the south. In between lay the Candy Cane Forest and the great Coca-Cola Falls. It would take a day and a half before they would reach the Caverns.

Vanellope had thought that the main problem would be getting past the notorious treacle tigers inhabiting the Candy Cane Forest. Two hours into the journey, she had changed her mind. The real problem would be to stay sane!

"Are we there yet?" Candlehead asked for what seemed like the five hundredth time.

"No." Taffyta replied.

"Well, how much _longer_?" Candlehead whined.

"Candlehead, we're not gonna get there 'till tomorrow! We already told you that." Vanellope sighed in frustration.

"Oh. Do we have a teleporter?"

"Nope."

"Time machine?"

"Nada."

"Shortcut?"

"Zilch."

"Anything to eat?"

"Oh, for the love of jellybeans! Everything around us is edible! We live in a world of candy, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Candlehead giggled. She plucked some doughnuts off a passing tree and started munching.

"Honestly, is she that clueless? I don't know how you two stand her!" Vanellope exclaimed, driving up beside Taffyta.

"Hmm? Oh, she's not that bad. She's actually a really kind and sweet person, once you get to know her well. The only thing is, well, her, um-"

"Incredible and inordinate lack of mental coordination?" Vanellope suggested.

Taffyta chuckled.

* * *

They made camp about two hours' drive away from the Candy Cane Forest. The night passed uneventfully apart from hearing some waffle wolves howling in the distance. They broke camp early to continue their journey.

Upon reaching the edge of the Candy Cane Forest, Candlehead shrank back fearfully. The trees grew close together, making the atmosphere dark and forbidding. The trail was only wide enough for them to drive single file. Seeing Candlehead's reluctance to enter, Vanellope suggested that she go in first, then Candlehead, with Taffyta and Rancis behind. Candlehead nodded.

* * *

"Face it, we're lost!" Taffyta grumbled. "I told you we should have brought a map!"

"There are no maps of the Forest, Taffyta! I checked with Sour Bill." Vanellope replied.

"Can't we stop for a break? I'm hungry," commented Candlehead. Taffyta and Vanellope sighed.

"Yeah, let's take a break! My butt's sore. Besides, I need to re-do my hair." Rancis said. The girls sighed again.

A few minutes later, they stopped in a clearing and hopped out of their karts to stretch their legs. Suddenly, a small brown blur streaked into the clearing and dove into Candlehead's kart. Curious, the four peeked into the kart to find a small tiger cub, trembling in fear and exhaustion. Candlehead climbed into her kart and gently stretched her hands toward the little cub. It whined but did not move, completely tired out.

"Aww, you're so adorable," whispered Candlehead, stroking its head. "Why are you so tired?" The cub moaned. "Oh, wolves have been chasing you?"

The other three looked at each other quickly and pulled out weapons. Taffyta held a long lollipop hammer, Rancis cocked his peanut butter shotgun, and Vanellope pulled out two tasers, handing one to Candlehead, who was still sitting in her kart, talking to the cub.

Within seconds, three waffle wolves burst into the clearing, howling. Rancis and Vanellope fired at the same time; Rancis' shotgun firing several huge globs of peanut butter, pinning one wolf, and Vanellope stunning another. The leader snarled and sprung at the racers, Rancis desperately trying to reload. However, Taffyta jumped up and smashed the wolf out of the air. Vanellope finished the job by stunning it as it rolled on the ground in pain.

The two wolves picked themselves up and freed their compatriot. Warily, they circled the clearing. The racers steeled themselves for the second attack.

Suddenly, the sound they had all been dreading cut through the air: the unmistakable deep growl of a tiger. Both sides looked around fearfully. "What was that?" Candlehead asked nervously. The cub whined.

"Let's get out of here, but keep it down." Vanellope whispered, looking around carefully. The other three nodded, scared.

But before they could slip away, several roars sounded around the clearing. They looked at each other. Taffyta whispered, "What are we gonna do, Vanellope?" Before she could reply, a pack of seven treacle tigers stalked out of the trees in front of them.

The tigers ignored the racers, facing the wolves. The largest tiger snarled and bared his teeth at the wolves, which slowly backed away. The tiger snarled again, louder, while taking one step forward. The wolves made an undignified exit, scrambling away hurriedly.

Having run the wolves off, the tigers then turned their attentions to the children. They trembled under the fierce gazes, faces pale and palms sweating. As one, the tigers moved towards the terrified children…

* * *

Oooh, what's gonna happen? Stay tuned.

Also, I attempted some humor with Candlehead, but I'm not really good at it, so let me know if you don't like it.

From now on, I'll probably do shorter but more frequent updates. Please review!

Shalom and God bless!

JarrettSoon


	7. Another Glitch: Wildlife

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of 'Another Glitch'. Enjoy!

**Another Glitch: Wildlife**

* * *

The cub chose this moment to spring out of Candlehead's lap. It padded to the largest tiger, purring. The tiger looked down and licked the cub's face, nuzzling it. The cub lay down, looked back at the racers, and into the tiger's eyes. The tiger growled softly at the racers.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Candlehead suddenly said. "It wasn't any trouble." The tiger growled again.

"I'm Candlehead, and this is Rancis, Taffyta, and Vanellope. Nice to meet you, Timon. Oh, and Tora is so very cute!"

"Er, Candle, what's going on?" asked Taffyta. Candlehead shushed her and turned back to Timon.

The tiger growled twice, once soft, then louder.

Candlehead thought for a moment. "We're on our way to the Cinnabon Caverns to look for a racer named Ron Cinnadon. At the moment, though, we're basically lost. Would you be able to help with that?"

The tiger's ears perked up. He snarled once and bounded to the western edge of the clearing.

"Um, Candlehead?" Vanellope said faintly.

Candlehead turned to the other three. "Start your engines and cover your ears!"

Rancis was in the middle of asking, "Why?" when Timmy roared so loudly, the trees shook. The four racers clapped their hands to their ears and ducked into their karts. When they looked up, Timon was poised, ready to go. Candlehead nodded and called, "Let's go!"

Timmy led them through the Forest speedily, never stopping. Soon, they found themselves on the banks of the Coca-Cola River. Candlehead knelt in front of Timon. "Thank you so much, Timmy! We won't forget this!"

Timon looked away, as if bashful, and snarled softly.

"All right, tough guy, don't worry. I'll be back to visit Tora!" said Candlehead. Timon growled. "And you, of course!" she giggled.

Timon turned to look over the River. The Cinnabon Caverns were barely visible in the distance. He turned back and looked carefully at Candlehead. For the first time, he whined. Candlehead looked amusedly at him. "I know! Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"If anyone messes with her, we'll give them your number, Timon!" said Rancis jokingly. Both Timmy and Candlehead looked at Rancis.

"He's a tiger. He doesn't use the phone, Rancis." said Candlehead, matter-of-factly.

Tora cuddled into Candlehead's arms and licked her fondly. She smiled gently and placed a kiss on his little head. "Goodbye Tora. I'll miss you." The little tiger reluctantly walked back to his father, and the tiger pack turned and disappeared into the Forest.

* * *

The racers turned back to the dark and frothing River. They were a short distance away from the Falls, but the roaring of the falling Coca-Cola filled the air like constant thunder.

"How are we going to get across the River?" asked Taffyta worriedly. The racers furrowed their brows, puzzling over the question. Candlehead walked to the bank, sat down, and scooped a little into her palm. "Wow! That tastes wonderful!" she cried. She started drinking greedily from the River.

Vanellope, Taffyta, an d Rancis were discussing the construction of a raft when Candlehead tapped Taffyta on the shoulder. "Um, Taff?"

"Just a minute, Candle", said Taffyta. Candlehead hurried to Vanellope. "Vanellope, I think there's something you need to see", said Candlehead, with a note of panic in her voice.

"Hang on a sec", replied Vanellope. Candlehead desperately shook Rancis."Rancis! Please look!" cried Candlehead.

"Um, I'm in the middle of something here…" mumbled Rancis, listening intently to Vanellope.

"You leave me no choice", sighed Candlehead. She scooped up a handful of chocolate mousse from the riverbank and rubbed it into Rancis' hair. He screamed, startling the other two girls.

"AARGGHH! MY HAIR! CANDLEHEAD! WHY?!"

Candlehead wordlessly pointed to the River, where several dark brown reptilian creatures were emerging…

Taffyta screamed, "CHOCODILES!"

They looked to their right to see another group of translucent green reptiles…

Vanellope screamed, "JELLIGATORS!"

The four screamed in unison, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger... teehee! Stay tuned!

And a little note: Timon is the leader of the treacle tiger pack, and father to Tora, the cub.

Is anyone interested to know how Candlehead can 'talk' to the tigers? Ten 'yes' reviews and I'll post a separate story on that.

Shalom and God bless!


	8. Another Glitch: Conundrum

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Another Glitch! Enjoy!

Charis: bouncing up and downYay! Yay! Yay!

Me: Oooh, you seem excited. Do you like the story?

Charis: Mm-hm. But I'm not happy about not seeing me! I thought it was my story? hits Jerry

Me: Ow! Okay, I'll mention you.

Charis: Goody!

**Another Glitch: Conundrum**

"Wow! You sure ran across some scary animals, Mom! How did you get out of that?" Charis asked, excitedly. Vanellope smiled…

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! Pipe down, will ya? Animals have feelins' too!" A shrill nasal voice cut through the air. The four stopped screaming and looked around curiously for the owner of the voice.

An wrinkled old lady was leaning on a cane with a cross look on her face. "That's better. You'd think the sky was fallin' with all that racket you were makin'! Now what do ya think yer doin'? I'm tryin' to nap here!"

"We're very sorry, uh, ma'am. We thought we were in danger", explained Vanellope politely.

"Thas the probl'm wit you kids these days. You don think things through! Animals don't go 'round attackin' people without due cause. If these guys here were wild," and here she poked the nearest jelligator, "which they're not, they'd see you as more of a threat with all your screamin'. Jes keep calm an' back off. Anyhow, these here fellas are perfectly tame. An' I'm not 'ma'am' to you. Name's Angelato. Call me Mis' Angel. I live across this river. Now what ken I do for you?"

The racers were slightly intimidated by this feisty old lady, but Vanellope plucked up her courage.

"We were actually trying to figure out how to cross this river. Can you help?"

"Can I help? You've come to th' right lady, kids! Ain't no better person to help ya than Mis' Angel here! Now get yo' things together an' in single file!"

"Um, we need to get our karts across too?" asked Taffyta tentatively.

"Well, of course!" cried Miss Angelato.

"You can do that?"

"Just looky there!" Miss Angelato pointed across the river at her cottage. A brown-and-white kart was parked beside it.

"I didn't think you knew how to drive, Miss Angel," Vanellope said thoughtfully, staring at the kart. "Hey, wait! That looks-"

"Who sez old ladies can't drive? Anyways, that ain't mine. That belongs to ma niece. You kids should meet 'er. Oh, precious?!" Miss Angelato called.

A girl dashed out of the cottage. "Yes, Aunt Angel? Oh, Taffyta! Vanellope! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Crumbelina?!"

"Well, whaddya know?" Miss Angelato commented. "Cadbury, bring 'er over!" This was addressed at one of the chocodiles, which waddled into the river and swam across to pick up Crumbelina.

Crumbelina embraced the three girls and playfully punched Rancis' shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Vanellope briefly summarized their adventure so far, concluding with a description of their mission to find Ron.

"Can I go with them, Aunt Angel?" Crumbelina asked hopefully.

"We-ell…"

"Cinnabon Caverns is only a short drive away! I'd be back in plenty of time for dinner." Crumbelina pleaded.

"Tell ya what, you invite your friends in for a bite to eat an' lemme get ta know 'em a little bit first before you go shooting off, eh? I make the best caramel pudding in all of Sugar Rush!"

"Mmm! I'll say! Come on, guys!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

* * *

"So, Candlehead, you were speakin' with the tigers, eh? Glad to have the company of another animal-speaker. It sure is rare." Miss Angelato said.

"How does it work, exactly? I've been wondering since this morning!" Vanellope inquired.

"Animal-speakin' is quite easy to learn. First, ya gotta love the critter ya wanna talk to." They all nodded.

"Second, you need to be patient and attentive. Spend time with animals and observe them. Animals speak not only with sounds, but with body language, just like us." Candlehead continued.

"And it really helps to work with a good critter-talker, 'specially if yer just startin' out." Miss Angelato said. "Candlehead, howdja get into animal-speakin'?"

"A friend of mine taught me, Miss Angel. His name is Gloyd Orangeboar," Candlehead replied.

"GLOYD?!" The Sugar Rush racers chorused in surprise. "Where did Gloyd pick this up?" Taffyta asked.

"Apparently, he picked it up after spending time with the uni-candy-corns; Skittles in particular. Turns out that Gloyd has a real sweet side to him. I bumped into him down at the Candy Corn Fields. I asked him who he was talking to, and one thing led to another, and he taught me."

Vanellope sat thoughtfully. Suddenly she recalled that they still had to journey to Cinnabon Caverns. She said politely, "Thank you for the delicious meal, Miss Angel, but we've got to get on our way."

Miss Angel nodded. "You're welcome. Now before I turn y'all loose, you've got to promise me that you'll watch out for yourselves now." The racers nodded.

"Well, run along now! I sure hope ya find that boy; Ron something-or-other?"

"Ron Cinnadon." They zoomed off towards the Cinnabon Caverns.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Cinnabon Caverns and hopped out of their karts. The terrain was too hilly and treacherous to drive on, so they proceeded on foot.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Crumbelina whispered.

"I don't know. He's probably living in one of the caverns, but I have no idea which one. The map Sour Bill gave me only had the four main caverns marked, but there are over thirty or forty other smaller caverns here. I hope-"

They never found out what Vanellope was hoping for because at that moment, they crashed through the ground!

The racers picked themselves up, stunned by the fall. They brushed themselves off, looking around. They had fallen into a small pit that had been covered by a thin cookie crust.

"Who are you?" a loud voice challenged them.

Vanellope looked around. The voice resounded again. "I said, who are you?"

The racers squinted up at a boy silhouetted against the afternoon sun. He stood on the edge of the pit with a long staff in his hand.

"Ron Cinnadon?" Vanellope asked with trepidation.

"I asked who you were."

"So you are Ron Cinnadon?"

"Identify yourselves or I will treat you as a threat."

"I am Vanellope von Schweetz, ruler of Sugar Rush, and these are my friends and fellow racers," said Vanellope.

The boy gasped. "Vanellope!" He fumbled at his waist for a moment before letting a rope down. One by one, the racers climbed up, with a helping hand from the mystery boy.

When they had all climbed out, the boy knelt and kissed Vanellope's hand. "Princess, I am so glad that you have been restored to your throne. Has Turbo finally been defeated?"

"Yes, he has. And I'm no longer Princess, but President." Vanellope replied.

"I am indeed Ron Cinnadon. Forgive me, for I only remember Vanellope. My memory of all the other racers and Sugar Rush life was wiped by that scoundrel. Who are your friends, President?"

Vanellope introduced the other four to Ron. He greeted each of them with a nod, smiling widely at Crumbelina in particular, who giggled bashfully.

"How did you manage to retake Sugar Rush?" Ron asked. Vanellope explained briefly, and also mentioned how she had found out about Ron's exile. "And we came here to bring you back to the roster!" she finished brightly.

Ron smiled sadly. "Didn't you say that I needed to complete an actual race, like you did?" Everyone nodded. "Well, how can I race when I'm stuck in this place?"

Everyone turned expectantly to Vanellope for an answer. Instead, she seemed taken aback. "I…I never thought about that."

* * *

Oh my! How will they resolve that? I just have a huge thing about cliffhangers ;-)

Some random rambling:

I am referencing Smokescreen2814's story on the Ron/Crumbelina pairing.

I realized this story has a lot of 'C' words: _Cinnabon Caverns_, _Candy Cane_ Forest, _Coca-Cola_ Falls, _chocodiles_, Ron _Cinnadon_, _Crumbelina_, _Charis Creampuff…_

Charis: Hey! You only mentioned me once? I will have my revenge! Yaaahh!

Me: Yikes! Bye everyone! Please remember to review, okay?


	9. Another Glitch: Restoration

**Another Glitch: Restoration**

Vanellope screwed up her face as she racked her brains for an answer. She thought carefully about what Sour Bill had told her about the exile program. He had said that Turbo turned Ron into a glitch, and confined him to Cinnabon Caverns. Also, Ron wasn't allowed to leave Cinnabon Caverns until he was 'un-glitched'. The only way was for him to race in an official race.

Suddenly, it hit her like a gigantic rolling gumball! "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" she shrieked, grabbing her mobile communicator and rapidly punching several buttons. The others, watching her antics, were thoroughly confused.

"Nelly, what _are_ you doing?" Rancis asked. Taffyta and Crumbelina also chimed in. "Aren't we supposed to be helping Ron?"

Vanellope ignored everyone and stared impatiently at the communicator screen. "Deep-fried crumb of batter! Hurry up!" she muttered. Finally, the screen flickered into life.

"Yes, Princess?" droned a familiar voice.

"Sour Bill, you said that Ron could be 'un-glitched' like how I was, by completing an official race. What are the regulations for an official race?" Vanellope said in one rushed breath.

"Uhhh…"

"Did you understand what I said?"

"I'll have to check the rulebook, Prin- er, _President_."

Vanellope looked up to see everyone crowded around her, trying to get a glimpse of the communicator screen. She cleared her throat.

"SO?" everyone chorused.

"I think I may have the solution!" Vanellope squealed. "But I need to wait 'till Sour Bill gets the rulebook to confirm whether or not it'll work."

"But what _is_ your idea?"

Annoyingly, Vanellope refused to say another word until Sour Bill returned. He buried his nose in the book for a minute.

"Well, here are the regulations for an official race:

1. It must be approved by the leader of the game as official.

2. It must be held on a drivable track.

3. It (the race) must last for a minimum of one lap.

4. There must be at least six participants; the top three and the bottom three.

5. Every participant must be a qualified racer possessing his/her own vehicle.

That's all the book says," Sour Bill finished.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! I got it, I got it, I got it!" Vanellope shrieked shrilly, this time deafening everyone around her. She started glitching around joyfully, until Taffyta and Candlehead leapt on her, pinning her down.

"Please tell us, Vanellope! Exactly what have you got?" Candlehead pleaded.

Vanellope sat up and beckoned everyone over. "We'll just hold a race right here! I'm the leader; we can set up a track; there's exactly six of us, and we all know how to race and have our own karts. Let's go!"

As realization hit them, they all started jumping around for joy. Vanellope looked at them, shrugged, and resumed her wild celebrations.

As they high-fived and hugged each other in joy, Ron suddenly felt Crumbelina throw her arms around his neck from behind. "I'm so happy for you," Crumbelina whispered. Ron smiled at her.

The other four suddenly stopped when they noticed the romantic moment. Crumbelina and Ron quickly disentangled themselves and looked embarrassed. Taffyta, noting the awkwardness, spoke up. "Erm, shouldn't we be starting on the track? Miss Angelato's expecting us back in time for dinner!"

The six of them immediately moved into action, marking out a track to race on.

They soon had everything set up, with Vanellope giving the track a quick once-over in the Kandy Kart. She signaled her approval, and the six moved into position.

The track was a short loop over the hilly terrain, including a couple of tricky turns. The piece-de-resistance was a short underground section, twisting through several caves before emerging near the finish line.

"Okay, Ron. One lap and you'll be fine. Are you ready for this?" Vanellope asked. Ron flickered slightly before gunning his engine. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

3, 2, 1, GO!

Vanellope took the lead, followed by Rancis, Taffyta, and Ron. Crumbelina and Candlehead had started warily, but soon picked up the pace to sit a couple of seconds back.

They entered the first testing turn and Rancis skidded out after applying too much speed. Ron was pushing Taffyta hard, and she had her hands full trying to hold on to second place.

They then entered the underground section. Ron was right on Taffyta's bumper when he recalled the cave formations. As they entered the second cave, he ducked left, ran up the wall slightly, and cut in front of Taffyta. He pumped his fist as he set his sights on Vanellope.

They re-emerged above ground and approached the second tricky turn. Ron floored the accelerator and the Cinnamobile drew level with the Kandy Kart. Vanellope yelled, "You're good, but it's gonna take more than that to catch me!", putting on a burst of speed.

She throttled down to take the turn, but Ron saw his chance and flung himself towards the outside. His tires squealed as he fought to stay on track through the double hairpin.

His stress caused him to start glitching. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus, but the Cinnamobile started weaving dangerously. Vanellope looked in her rearview mirror and gasped, recalling her similar experience on Birthday Cake Mountain.

"Relax, Ron! Don't try to stop yourself glitching!"

"What?"

"You can't overcome or stop yourself glitching. You can only learn to control it! Now relax and concentrate on trying to glitch towards the finish line!"

Ron was torn. He had always hated the inability to stop himself glitching. More than once, it had endangered his life. Now Vanellope was asking him to actually focus on doing it!

As he struggled with the steering wheel and his feelings, a gaping chasm opened on the track. A cavern ceiling had collapsed underneath them.

Vanellope screamed and glitched over the hole, helplessly looking back at Ron. Just by looking at its size and position he knew he couldn't dodge it. He had only several milliseconds to act…

* * *

Crumbelina had pushed her way up to third, hoping to see Ron as he crossed the finish line. To her horror, though, he was glitching badly as he came within view. Suddenly, a hole opened up on the track. She screamed, "RON!" as he struggled to control his kart and glitching…

* * *

Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead were leisurely making their way through the course, chatting over the noise of their engines. As they emerged from the underground section, a worrying sight met their eyes. "Oh no!" they gasped in unison, accelerating quickly.

* * *

Ron finally gave in and relaxed, not fighting the glitching which swept over him in waves now. He closed his eyes and concentrated on where he wanted to be, several feet clear of the hole. He felt a cool wind sweep through him as he disintegrated and reintegrated. He reopened his eyes to see Vanellope cruising alongside him, smiling in relief.

"Now, catch me if you can!" he cried happily, the Cinnamobile leaping for the finish line. The Kandy Kart rose to the challenge, and the two karts screamed down the straight, side by side…and Ron nicked the win!

As the other racers cheered, Ron's body and the Cinnamobile flashed twice, and a gigantic blue dome appeared over their heads. The dome dissolved slowly into pixels.

Back at the castle, Sour Bill was sweeping the courtyard when the 'quarter alert' voice boomed out.

"RACER ADDED! RON CINNADON! NEW TRACK UNLOCKED! CINNABON CAVERNS!"

Sour Bill smiled, in spite of himself. "Good job, President. One down."


	10. Quick Note

All right everyone! Another Glitch is finished, though I may revisit it one day as a separate story. Next up is Cave of Secrets and I'll be working with Bubblina Gumdrop on that. Thanks for the four reviews I've gotten so far on the previous chapter, and please please keep them coming!

If you'd like for your OC to appear in the Another Glitch series, PM me your OC's description and location. If I like it enough, I'll do a separate story.

Thanks to all my readers, shalom, God bless, and have a great day!


End file.
